Tales of the Angels
by tiffnyboo
Summary: Do you follow the path that leads to salvation or the one that leads to sin. Do you take revenge on the people who've wronged you or forgive them for their mistakes. With every decision you make, know it will be hard to get rid of the emptiness you feel.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's. I hope this story turns out well and you enjoy reading! :)

Other important things- This story doesn't really go along with the normal Bleach anime/manga. I changed things like how in the past there's now a captain of squad ten. The story is starting during the Past Arc when Kisuke is still captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters &amp; Backgrounds<strong>

Name: Emiko Kimura (Main OC)

Appearance: Emiko has long black hair with silver highlights and gray eyes.

Background: She was abandoned as a child and later found by Captain Chiyoko Shihoin (Yoruichi's cousin) of squad ten in the Rukon District. She became a soul reaper and later took over as the captain of squad ten.

Personality: She is calm and relaxed until provoked, laid back, and likes to keep to herself. She becomes slightly depressed after Chiyoko leaves squad ten and the Soul Society without an explanation.

Zanpakuto: Tsumi to Sukui no Tenshi (Angels of sin and salvation). It's a sword with a black hilt that is shaped like wings.

Shikai: "Ascend, Tsumi to Sukui no Tenshi." The wings on the hilt disappear and a pair of black wings appears on her back.

Bankai: "Consume all impurities, Tsumi to Sukui." Emiko's normal soul reaper robes change into black and gray armor, her eyes turn red and hair becomes longer and completely silver (a picture is on my profile). Her sword turns into a scythe that has the power to consume the opponent in a black "mist" from the sin they've committed throughout their life.

Name: Mayumi Sasaki

Appearance: Mayumi has long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Background: She was separated from her mother in the Rukon District and was found by Emiko and Sosuke Aizen. She later becomes Emiko's lieutenant.

Personality: She's quiet, polite and usually follows orders. She admires and looks up to Emiko but doesn't like Aizen.

Zanpakuto: Shiro no Zankokuna Megami (Cruel goddess in white). Her sword has a white hilt with chains hanging from it.

Shikai: "Bind, Shiro no Zankokuna Megami." The chains on the end of the sword grow bigger and longer to capture or bind her opponent.

Bankai: "Pierce, Zankokuna Megami." Large spikes come out the chains to impale the opponent.

Name: Kaori Matsuko

Appearance: Kaori has long silver hair and dark maroon colored eyes.

Background: She grew up with Hitomi Kimura, and is Emiko's half-sister.

Personality: She's serious and can be very cruel towards her enemies, but is loyal to friends and family

Zanpakuto: Kazenooto (Voice of the wind). She has a normal sword with the hilt wrapped in a gray cloth.

Shikai: "Shriek, Kazenooto." The blade of the sword disappears into the air and can create large and powerful gusts of wind.

Bankai: "Cry to sever, Kazenooto." Hundreds of blades are created in the wind and surround the enemy. They are controlled with the hilt of the swords.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and I put some pictures onto my profile for the characters. I don't own any of them though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Better Left Unsaid<strong>

Emiko's POV

-Flashback/Dream-

_I sit alone in the streets wondering what I should do with myself now. My mother had just left me all alone to fend for myself. She told me I was a monster, but I don't understand how or why this was all happening._

_"Why are you out here all alone?" I look up noticing a woman standing over me. She has dark brown hair, gold colored eyes, tan skin and is wearing a soul reaper robe with a white haori over it. She smiles down at me and reaches her hand out in front of me to take. "Come with me." She says and quickly takes my hand before I can give her an answer. She picks up my smaller body into her arms and quickly takes off running._

_"Who are you?" I ask trying not to show any fear._

_"My name's Chiyoko Shihoin."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"To my place of course. I can't just leave a little girl like you alone in this kind of a place. Who knows what would happen to you."_

_"Umm t-thank you, but what if I hurt you like I did my mom?"_

_"You don't have to worry about me." She smiles, her voice is gentle and calming. "Here we are." She finally says, but continues to carry me. I wiggle in her arms wanting to walk on the ground normally. She smiles again understanding and lets me down. I look at the big building in front of us and see the symbol for the number ten on it._

_"We're in the Seireitei!" My eyes widen and she laughs once more._

_"Let's go inside." She takes my hand leading me into the building. I notice the other people as we walk by begin to look at us strangely._

_"Good Morning Captain, I see you brought back someone from you little trip." A man says stopping in front of us. He looks at her and then back to me. Our eyes meet and he smiles. "What's your name sweetheart?"_

_"My name's Emiko Kimura." I introduce myself to the both of them._

_"I found her alone in the Rukon District. Don't you feel it too Kenta?" She asks the man._

_"Oh, yes I do. I have never met a child who radiates so much power and spiritual pressure." They both look at me more closely._

_"You said you hurt your mother, how?" She asks and I remember I did mention that on the way here._

_"My mother told me one morning that one day we'll all be paying for our sins and find no salvation because of me. I didn't know what she meant by that. Then a couple days later I started to have dreams about these two figures with wings calling out to me, but before I could reach them they disappeared. Finally a little while after those dreams started my mother went out one day to get some things and never came back home. Do you know what this all means?" I ask and they look at each other then she whispers something to him._

_"I understand Captain." Kenta nods and then turns to leave._

_"Where is he going?" I ask meeting Chiyoko's bright gold irises._

_"He's going to enroll you into the Academy."_

_"What?" I exclaim in disbelief, why would they let someone like me to go to school here._

_"You have the potential to become a very strong and powerful soul reaper. When you're older I would love to have you join squad ten." I look at her not sure what to say so I just run up to her and hug her tightly for giving someone like me such a great opportunity._

_"Thank you Miss. Shihoin." I say as I feel her hug me back...Then I didn't know how dependent I'd become on her in the future._

_Many Years Later-_

_"Come on Emiko, I know you can do better than that." Chiyoko says while I try to catch my breath and wipe away the sweat dripping down my face._

_"Can we take a break, please?" I whine and start to lower my sword. She frowns at me then comes at me again with her two swords. I quickly block the one but the other one cuts my side causing me to stumble backwards._

_"You'll never get stronger if you back down like this Emiko!" She yells. I nod my head and hold my sword up again._

_"I'm sorry. I know lieutenants need to be strong and as yours I will keep getting stronger for you and the squad."_

_"That's what I like to hear." She says and continues to swing her swords towards me. Each swing missing just barely. As I move out of the way from one sword the other cuts my check causing some blood to drip down my face._

_"Ascend, Tsumi to Sukui no Tenshi." I hold out my sword in front of me. The wings on my swords hilt disappear and a pair of black wings appears on my back._

_"It sure has been a while since I've seen you use your shikai. I must have really pissed you off." She smirks causing me to also smile._

_"Now it won't be as easy for you Captain." With that we continue practicing until we're interrupted by another member of our squad._

_"Captain Shihoin and Lieutenant Kimura, the meeting is going to start soon. You better leave so you're not late this time."_

_"Thank you fifth seat Kita." Captain turns and dismisses them to leave. "I guess we better get going. If we're late again the head Captain will definitely kill us this time."_

_"What do you mean us, you're the reason we're always late." I smirk and she playfully punches my arm._

_"Lieutenants shouldn't talk back to their captains."_

_When we finally make it to squad one's barracks I can hear the other captains talk about the new captain of squad twelve. One of the other lieutenants, Sosuke Aizen spoke up to ask about what had happened to the old captain of squad twelve, Captain Hikifune. I don't see why it should matter, especially to him. My Captain told me she moved up to the Royal Guard, but I don't see why it's so shocking or relevant to us lieutenants._

_I yawn and stretch my arms hitting someone from behind. I turn back while opening my eyes to look at the person I had accidentally hit._

_"Sorry Captain Shihoin." I apologize to the second divisions' captain. She smiles and then looks at my Captain._

_"I see she finally became your lieutenant, Chiyoko." My Captain smiles at her then at me._

_"Yes, it's been a while now. Maybe if you visited once in a while Yoruichi you would've known sooner."_

_"Or maybe if you two came here on time and didn't leave so fast after the meetings I would have known sooner." I could see my captains' eye twitched in annoyance at her retort._

_"I heard that the new captain everyone's been talking about is someone from your squad." She changes the subject and Yoruichi nods. The rest of the captains continue to talk among each other and walk ahead of us lieutenants then go into the meeting room leaving us all alone with each other._

_"Excuse me, so you're the new lieutenant of squad ten?" The guy from before, Lieutenant Aizen asks._

_"Yeah, I've been the lieutenant for about five years now." I stretch my arms out again._

_"This is the first time I've seen you face to face, but I have heard stories about your strength and abilities."_

_"Oh really, well I've heard nothing about you Lieutenant Aizen." I look right at him and smirk. "Or is that the way you like it?" I whispered to him. "To be seen, but not often heard."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You seem like the kind of person that keeps many secrets, but also wants to know about what's going on with everyone else. But I guess everyone is like that in some way. We all have things we want to keep private while also finding interest in the things that others hide." I shrug my shoulders. "Would you like to take a little walk with me? It's so boring waiting here." I ask to quickly change the subject and stop myself from saying too much about what I have observed from watching this man._

_"I should wait for Captain Hirako."_

_"I don't think he'll mind and we can always tell him it's my fault you disappeared. Come on!" I pull on Aizen's arm forcing him to follow me. The other lieutenants look at us not sure of what was happening and I start quietly laughing to myself. It's been a while since I've gotten involved with or really spoken to someone who wasn't in my squad._

_"Where are we going?" Aizen asks as we make it outside of the building and I finally let go of him._

_"Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's talk a walk through the Districts." I start to walk off head of him._

_We walk in silence until Aizen finally says something."What did Captain Shihoin mean when she said you finally became lieutenant?" He asks causing me to look at him, our eyes finally meeting._

_"I met my Captain when I was a lot younger. She's the reason I'm here and dying alone on the streets of the Rukongai." He frowns at what I say, but then smile again._

_"I'm glad she found you or else I wouldn't have been able to meet you."_

_"I'm glad too, that I have been able to meet someone like you. People like you, those I've met while living in the Seireitei and my Captain have given me hope and a reason to keep getting stronger. Because of Miss Chiyoko I have a reason to live, so that I can protect her and all the things she stands for. It is my way of thanking her for giving me this second chance. Maybe one day I can give someone whose lost meaning and purpose like she did for me." I explain to him with a smile the feelings I have that not even Chiyoko knows about. _

_We keep on walking until I stop after seeing a little girl sitting on a curb by herself. The look on her face reminded me of myself before Chiyoko found me; maybe this is that chance I had described early or maybe it's just a child waiting for their parents. _

_"Hello there, what's your name?" I ask walking over to her._

_"My mommy said not to talk to strangers." She answers curtly._

_"Where is your mommy?"_

_"I don't know." She says as I take her hand in mine._

_"How about I help you find her." She quickly pulls her hand away and narrows her eyes._

_"I don't trust you or that strange man behind you. My mommy told me about people like you that are out there. People who take other's children because they can't have any of their own." I can feel my face turn red after she says this._

_"N-no. It's not like that at all, right Aizen?" I turn to him. He smiles and agrees._

_"Not at all, Lieutenant Kimura and I aren't together like that." He smiles nervously. _

_"See it's all a misunderstanding. I just wanted to help you find your mother so nothing bad happens to you while you're here alone." I reach out my hand to her again._

_"Well I don't know where she is!" She yells back and smacks my hand. For a little kid she was very stubborn and a little hostile._

_"When was the last time you saw her." Aizen asks her, his voice gentle and trying to calm her._

_"Ten days ago."_

_"Ten days ago? Are you hungry, where have you been staying?" I go on asking question after question._

_"Why don't you come back with us?" Aizen asks._

_"Why ask her now, in this situation her answer doesn't matter. She's coming with us no matter what." I say, picking up the little girl and throwing her over my shoulders. "Let's go Sosuke."_

_When we make it back to the Seireitei and back to squad ten, Aizen and I take the girl into my room. She had fallen asleep after kicking and screaming almost the whole way. I wanted to take a nap too after that whole ordeal. I lay the girl on my bed and take a seat on the couch._

_"What should we do with her now Sosuke?" I ask but he doesn't answer. After five minutes of sitting in silence he walks over to where I am on the couch and hands me a note._

_"This was on the door as we walked in." I take the note from him and read it carefully._

_"Dear Emiko, I'm very sorry but I must leave squad ten. I couldn't tell you in person because I knew you'd make a big fuss about it and then beg to come with me. I want you to stay and keep getting stronger. I know one day we will meet and be reunited again." It was signed by Captain Chiyoko Shihoin at the bottom._

-End of Flashback/Dream-

I felt someone's hand softly brush against my forehead. I open my eyes slowly and see Sosuke standing over me.

"Are you all right Emiko?" He asks with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I guess so." I gently push his hand away. "It's not appropriate to refer to me like that when you're a lower rank and from a different squad." I say remembering how informal he was. "Be sure not to do that especially around others."

"Of course and I apologize Kimura-san."

"Where's Mayumi?" I ask looking around my room knowing she was here before I feel asleep.

"She's training with the other members of squad ten."

I get up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen. "Jeez, I'm still kind of tired." I mutter. It was hard to have a good rest with the kind of dreams I have. It's been twelve years since Chiyoko left and I still couldn't get over it. I've asked Yoruichi, but she couldn't tell me anything about the situation.

It hasn't ever been the same since then and I have the feeling that it never will be.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach or any songs mentioned, but I do own the oc's. Thanks for reading the first chapter and also thank you VampireSiren for reviewing.

*This chapter made me think of the song The Fourth Drink Instinct by Cute Is What We Aim For, so that's what I named the title of it. Also things in bold and italicized is what the zanpakuto spirits are saying, Sukui (Angel of salvation) and Tsumi (Angel of sin)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Fourth Drink Instinct<strong>

Mayumi's POV

I walk into Captain Kimura's room and see her sitting at the table with a bottle of sake and Sosuke Aizen is sitting across from her smiling.

"Why are you always here Lieutenant Aizen? Why don't you hang around your own Captain?" I ask walking past them.

"You're right. I should leave now and get back to my squad." He says getting up and heads towards the door. I don't understand why Emiko let's him hang around here. I never really did care for him, but apparently he is one of her friends. I remember when I met them for the first time and they took me here. Emiko says at first I was rather stubborn.

~Flashback~

_I wake up in a strange bed not sure at first where I was. Oh yeah, those strangers forced me to go with them. Why would they help me, they don't know me and I don't know them. I get up from the bed and look around the room. It smells really nice here just like how the lady who carried me. I frown a little as I think of what happened. They only wanted to help me and I acted like brat and was rude to them. I walk out of the room and see the black and silver haired woman sitting on a couch, but I didn't see the man from early. I hope he already left. As I walked closer to her I hear her talking to herself._

_"Why did she leave? Was it because of something I did, maybe she was threatened by someone, or did her family force her to leave? What could have happened? I should have waited for her after the meeting." I hear her sob. She didn't seem like the type of person who would cry like this. I walk closer to her and finally reach out my hand and rest it on her shoulder._

_"Please don't cry anymore Miss." I whisper to her and feel her warm hand rest on top of mine._

_"Will you please stay here with me?" She asks looking right at me now._

_"As a replacement for the person that just left you?" I ask and her frown deepens._

_"I don't know." She answers and gets up from her seat. "Early I though about how I wanted to help others the way Chiyoko did, but I shouldn't make you stay if it's only to replace her."_

_"I'll stay." I suddenly blurt out. She looks at me with wide eyes._

_"Thank you." She says wiping away her tears and pats my head. "What's your name?"_

_"Mayumi Sasaki."_

_"I'm Emiko Kimura and I promise to look after you and I won't let anything or anyone every hurt you again."_

~End Flashback~

I walk over to Emiko who's now sitting at her desk. Her black and silver bangs hanging in her face.

"Emiko." I whisper to her.

"Yes?" She asks looking up from her paperwork and at me.

"Did I help you forget about Chiyoko?" She looks at me a little surprised, but then smiles.

"No one could every replace her and my memories of her." She starts and I automatically turn away from her, "But with you I have created new memories and have a new person to become stronger for and look out for." She finishes.

"What about Lieutenant Aizen?"

"What about him?" She asks.

"Why does he hang around you and not his own captain?" I ask a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"You have nothing to worry about Mayumi. He's just a friend that I knew from when I was a lieutenant. You remember don't you? When we met, he and I were both lieutenants."

"I remember." I say beginning to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To practice. I want to become the lieutenant of this squad as soon as possible." I say and quickly walk out of the door.

Emiko's POV

I smile at what Mayumi had said. She has changed a lot since I first met her. She was now quiet around most people except me. She wanted to know why Aizen's around so much, but even I didn't know the answer to that.

**_"She sure is a nice girl." _**I smirk at the childish voice resounding in my head. **_"She's a lot like when you were young, very innocent."_**

**_"That will change soon enough. No matter how innocent someone is, sin will taint them like it does with most."_**

"Jeez why do you always have to be such a downer, Tsumi?" I roll my eyes at his negativity.

**_"He has always been like this, a kill joy!"_**

**_"I rather be like this than immature like you Sukui." _**Tsumi answers and I sigh as the two of them continue to argue.

"Would you two stop that already?"

**_"Sorry Master Emiko." _**They both apologize.

**_"As I was saying Mayumi is a naive one, but she has a point." _**Sukui says.

**_"Yes, we would also like to know why you're friends with Sosuke Aizen." _**Tsumi continues.

"He seems like a good guy." I answer.

**_"You're naïve too, just like Sukui. You shouldn't trust him Emiko."_**

"Why not."

**_"There's something not right about him. Even you said when you first met him twelve years ago, he seems like the kind of person that has many secrets but knows everything about everyone else."_**

"I also remember saying most people are like that is some way."

**_"We just don't want anything bad to happen to you Master Emiko."_** Sukui says.

**_"_****_We have a feeling that there will be trouble coming in the near future." _**Tsumi adds.

"Ok, I'll make sure to be careful from now on." I finish the conversation with them and get back to my paperwork.

When I do finally finish I decide to go and take a walk. As I leave the barracks my squad members greet me before returning to their prior activities. Walking out of the barracks and down the walkway I notice a group of other captains. I cringe not wanting anything to do with them. The me from twelve years ago would have more readily greet and talked with them, but now I didn't want to concern myself with such unnecessary things.

"Hello Captain Kimura." Kisuke Urahara waves to me as I walk towards their group.

"Hello, might I ask what are you are all doing in the middle of the walkway in front of my squad?"

"We were going to ask if you'd like to come drinking with us." Shinji Hirako answers.

"Yeah, you never come drinking with us. You're always busy."

"I'm not always busy. Most of the time I say no because I don't want to spend more time than I have to around you guys." I say and continue to walk past them.

"Hey, we're only trying to be nice." Shinji raises his voice causing me to look back to him with a smile.

"Oh, and could you please tell your lieutenant to lessen his visits to our squad too?" I ask him before I continue on my way. I sigh as I walk past other captains and they all stop me to talk. Now I could really go for that drink.

Shinji's POV

I felt irritated after what Captain Kimura said. Why would Aizen be around squad ten's captain? I walk into his room without knocking and walk up to his desk. He looks up at me then smiles.

"Did you need something Hirako-san?"

"Captain Kimura wanted me to tell you to stop spending so much time at squad ten's barracks, but what I'd like to know is why you're over there for in the first place."

"She's the one that asks me to come over to squad ten. I only went over there because it was a captain's order." He answers and I couldn't help but to laugh because I was sure he was lying.

"I guess she's found a new play thing." I say to him on my way out the door. "You've probably been replaced, but by who?" I wondered aloud to Aizen, hoping it irritated him.

Emiko's POV

I set the empty glass on the table and slump down in my chair. I remember when I would drink with Chiyoko, then on the way back home I would have to lean against her cause everything was so dizzy and it was hard for me to walk straight. I sigh and pour myself another glass. I swallow it in one gulp and set the glass back down again with a smile. I haven't felt this at ease in a while. I rest my head on the back of the chair and close my eyes.

After a couple minutes of quietness I hear the door open and quickly get up. I didn't want one of my squad members to see me like this.

"Oh my head's spinning." I mumble and lean against the table waiting for the room to come to focus. I look at the door but it was closed. "I really did drink a lot because now I'm imagining things."

I suddenly hear a noise come from my bedroom. "Mayumi?" I call out thinking it was probably her. I walk over to my bedroom door everything is still a little blurry. I walk into the dark room not sure of what to expect. The moonlight streaming through the window was the only light to guide me. "Are you in here Mayumi?" I ask again still thinking someone is in here. I roll my eyes finally realizing how foolish I was being. I get ready to walk out of the room but the door closes in my face. "Who's there?" I ask looking around the room but see no one. I quickly grab my sword off my sash and hold it up. "If you don't come out now I will find you and you will definitely be punished!" I hear someone laugh and turn towards the familiar sound.

"Are you sure you're capable of punishing anyone in your state?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following the story so far. Hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Finding A Way to You<strong>

Emiko's POV

"Are you sure you're capable of punishing anyone in the state you're in?" The voice was so familiar, but I knew it couldn't be that person.

"You better show yourself or be prepared to fight me." I say getting ready to attack whoever was in my room.

"You can be so naive at times." The person mocks me, "But that's one thing I always loved about you Emiko." I was starting to get annoyed. The relaxed feeling I had was starting to fade as the alcohol was wearing off. Whoever was playing this joke on me was going to get it.

"You're calling me naive. You must not know who you're talking to." I take a step closer in the direction of the voice, the moonlight shining on my face.

"It's a shame I can't stay longer, but I'm glad I could see you again." The person says and finally comes out of the dark. My eyes meet the pair of gold ones that I've been longing so much to see again. I could feel my chest get tighter and it became harder to breathe. Is it really you?

The next morning I wake up with a splitting headache. I feel like shit and what makes it worse is that I have to go to a meeting today. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I quickly take something for the pain in my head and get into the shower. As the warm water runs over me I couldn't help but remember the dream I had last night. I had dreamt about her again, but it seemed so real this time.

~Last Night~

_"Chiyoko." I whisper as she steps closer to me. My vision becomes blurry as tears run down my face._

_"Why are you crying Emiko?" She asks wiping the tears away with her thumb. Hearing that voice say my name like that I couldn't help but continue to cry uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Emiko." She whispers and her arms wrap around me tightly and comforting. "I have caused you to feel so much pain ever since I left."_

_"Why did you leave me?" I murmur into her shoulder._

_"I can't tell you the reason why yet." She answers looking right into my eyes. Her arms release me but I didn't want to let go._

_"Please don't let go. Please stay."_

_"I can't stay Emiko."_

_"Let me come with you." I plead to her._

_"You can't." She answers simply and steps back getting ready to leave again. "Continue on with your life here in Soul Society. I promise this is not last time we see each other Emiko. We'll be a team again one day."_

_"How long do I have to wait?" I ask and she smiles._

_"It won't be too long." I frown thinking that she was lying. "Don't make that face, I'm not the only one you have. There are many people here that need you like Mayumi and the rest of squad ten. There are even some who like you but because you have been avoiding almost everyone else you haven't realized it yet." She finishes and I look at her confused._

_"What do you mean?" I question and she starts to laugh._

_"You'll know soon enough." She says as she walks over to the window."Oh and one more thing, if you're going to drink make sure you're with others that can keep an eye on you since I can't be there to tell you when to stop." She smiles at me one last time before she disappears. I was alone again but I didn't feel as lonely and empty like the first time she left. I think knowing that she was ok made me feel relieved._

When I get out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror. I notice my eyes are red and puffy like I really had actually been crying. They felt heavy and all I want is to go back to sleep but I know I can't. Instead I put on my clothes and got ready for the meeting. I leave my squads barracks and start my walk to squad one. As I walk by the fifth divisions barrack Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Aizen were just leaving to go to the meeting. Shinji notices me and waves as he walks over.

"Good morning Captain Kimura. How are you?" He asks and we begin to walk together to the meeting. I figured walking with him was the least I could do after feeling kind of sorry for what I had said last night.

"Tired." I answer.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night Emiko?" Aizen butts in.

"Jeez learn your place Sosuke! You can't call her by her first name like that, it's disrespectful. How many times have you been told that?" Shinji scolds him.

"I'm very sorry Captain Hirako and Captain Kimura." He bows his head.

"It's all right. I'm sure no matter how many times I tell you not to do that you'll still end up doing it. I'm happy as long as you remember to only come to my squad for something important from now on." I smile and Shinji looks at me surprised. "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." He smiles. I narrow my eyes at him but I decide to let it go and continue to walk with them. "Why are you tired, have you been up all night?" Shinji asks suddenly, remembering what I had said earlier.

"Yeah I had to finish some important paperwork." I lied.

"Oh really, paperwork for what?"

"You know, the usually stuff." I answer not sure of what else to say causing Shinji to smirk at me.

"You're such a bad liar."

"What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb.

"You weren't doing paperwork, so what were you really doing?" He asks again having seen through my lie.

"I was having a hard time getting to get sleep, so I had myself a few drinks to help me fall asleep." I answer which wasn't a total lie and he nods.

"And now you have a hangover?"

"Yes."

"So are your eyes red because you didn't sleep long enough."

"Yes." I answer again.

"If you came out with us last night that probably wouldn't have happened." He says and I remembered in my dream Chiyoko had said something about drinking with others instead of by myself. "I also wouldn't have had to listen to Kisuke whine about how he thinks you hate him." He sighs and I look up at him.

"Why does he think I hate him?"

"You're always so cold to him. He was also upset about what you said yesterday when you didn't want to go out with us."

"Oh, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to talk things like that so seriously." I say now feeling bad. "What can I do to make him feel better?" I blurted out without thinking. Shinji looks down at me and smiles mischievously.

"Ask him to go out with you tonight. Just the two of you."

"What?" Aizen and I say both at the same time. Shinji looks at both of us with his usual smile.

"You want to make him feel better don't you, and you never know maybe he can help you get a good night sleep tonight." He says suggestively. I couldn't help but blush before Aizen spoke up.

"You shouldn't say things like that Captain." Shinji looks over at Aizen.

"This doesn't concern you Sosuke. This is between us captains." He looks back over at me and smiles. "Here's your chance Emiko, Kisuke is right over there." Shinji points over to him on the other side of the street. Urahara finally looks over to us and waves. "Hey Kisuke, come over here. Emiko has something she wants to ask you!" Shinji yells over to Kisuke and he nods back then begins to walk towards us.

"Jeez how old are Shinji?" I begin to narrow my eyes at him, but then smirk.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asks backing away from me. I walk closer and kick his legs causing him to fall on his back.

"You should be happy that's all I did." I say and turn around to face Kisuke and his lieutenant. Hiyori looks at me wide eyed then smiles in approval.

"I see you finally got what was coming to ya Shinji." She walks over to him and Aizen who was standing over him to make sure he was ok.

"There's something you want to ask me Captain Kimura?" Kisuke asks looking down at me. The other three weren't paying attention to us so I decided this was the perfect time to say it.

"Um yeah. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight." I look at him trying not to seem nervous. He smiles and pats my head.

"Sure is Shinji coming too?"

"No it will be just us." I answer while trying to fix my hair. I look back up at him and his surprised expression.

Kisuke's POV

I look down at Emiko with wide eyes not sure if she was kidding or not. She wasn't the type of person who liked to joke around with us so I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. You probably don't want to after what I had said to you yesterday. I'm really sorry." She turns around and begins to walk away.

"Wait, Captain Kimura!" I yell while following after her. She turns around to look at me. "I'll go on a date with you." I smile at her making her blush.

"I never said it was a date."

"Oh then what would you call it?" I notice her checks brighten before she walks away from me again. She suddenly stops to say something.

"Then I'll see you at the Shinto Sake and Ramen Bar at six." She says and continues walking away.

Later after the meeting Emiko was the first to leave as usual. The rest of us stood outside talking.

"She's just like the last captain of squad ten. They would also be the first to leave right after the meeting." Captain Ukitake says.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's ok. Captain Shihoin cared for her and then she suddenly disappeared one day." Captain Kyoraku adds.

"Poor thing." Captain Unohana frowns.

"You can tell the last couple years have been hard for her." Yoruichi joins in.

"She is your cousin so shouldn't you know where she went?" Shinji asks her.

"I have no idea where she is now, but last night I did feel her spiritual pressure. She must have been checking up on Kimura-san. Knowing Chiyoko she probably left to protect that girl."

"Do you think they met face to face last night?" I decide to also join the conversation.

"That's possible. It's probably also the reason why her eyes were red and she looked so tired."

"Hmm that explains a lot." Shinji says more to himself.

"Do you think she'll be ok now?" I ask Yoruichi.

"I hope so. Chiyoko probably came as a way to assure her that everything will be alright." She answers and I nod. I hope going out with me tonight wasn't going to be a burden for her.

-That evening-

I quickly pace around my room not sure what I should do. I had thirty minutes until I was supposed to meet Emiko at the bar.

"Relax Kisuke." Shinji tries to calm me down.

"There must be something wrong with Captain Kimura. Why would she want to go out with you?" Hiyori snorts.

"You're just jealous nobody asks to go out with you." Shinji teases her.

"Shut up! I don't care about stuff like that." She yells back at him making me laugh.

"I guess I should get going now." I say walking to the door and leave the two of them to argue.

Mayumi's POV

At around 6:30 I walk into Captain Kimura's room and see her getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going Kimura-san?" I ask taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm going to meet someone for dinner tonight." She turns around to look at me as she answers.

"Like a date?"

"No it's not a date." I notice her face become a little flustered, but then she quickly returns to her normal expression.

"Oh, are you going to meet Lieutenant Aizen?" I ask assuming she was probably going to eat with him.

"No, Captain Urahara." I look at her surprised but sort of relived it wasn't with Aizen.

"Wow, I'm amazed you agreed to go out with him."

"I was the one to ask him." She says and I look at her confused.

"I'm surprised you would do that. I hope you have a good time." I smile happy that she finally wanted to spend time with others.

"Thank you. I'll probably be back late tonight so I'll probably see you in the morning." She says before walking out the door. I frown to myself not knowing what to do now. I lay out on the couch and decided to take a nap until she got home tonight. I didn't want to wait until morning to tell her about the good news.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's. Thanks again for the reviews and for following the story. Also thank you misuto58 for reviewing :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- The Way You Look<strong>

Emiko's POV

I walk into the bar and look around to see if Kisuke had already arrived. When I don't see him I decide to take a seat at the bar and order a drink while I wait. After five minutes of sitting at the bar alone a girl walks over and takes a seat near me.

Bored, I look at her from the side and my eyes widen as I notice the color of her hair and eyes. She had long silver hair and dark maroon colored eyes just like my mother's. I just could not believe how similar they looked and couldn't stop myself from staring at her.

"Is there something you need?" The girl asks sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." I answer embarrassed that she noticed and quickly look away from her as I take a sip of my drink.

"Do I remind you of her?" She whispers and I turn back around to face her.

"I don't know what you mean?" I laugh starting to feel uncomfortable with her gaze on me.

"I know you were thinking I look just like your mother, Hitomi Kimura." She answers and I couldn't help but cough up my drink as she speaks her name.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" I get up quickly from my seat and turn towards the door, but she gets up too.

"Mother really wants to see you." She blocks the door so I couldn't leave.

"You've got to be kidding me. This must be some kind of a joke."

"She wanted me to tell you how sorry she is for leaving you alone back then." She answers and a sudden feeling of anger comes over me.

"I want nothing to do with her!" I yell at the girl, but she manages to stay calm. "Tell her I never want to see her face again. And if I do she'll regret it." The girl looks right into my eyes and then begins to laugh.

"She said you would probably react this way. She told me if that happen to tell you if you don't come to see her she will make your life very unpleasant."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" I ask while putting a hand on my zanpakuto. "I'd never be scared of a person like her!"

"You should be." The girl smirks.

"If she really wants to scare me she'll have to better than sending a girl like you as her messenger."

"I'm not just some random girl she found on the street. She sent me because I'm someone she can trust."

"Oh really. Well I hope you know better than to trust anything she says."

"I trust our mother because she's the only one that's been there for me." She answers and I frown slightly.

"She use to be the only person I had too, but I learned just because it's family you shouldn't always trust them."

"Is that why you don't trust me either?" She asks and I laugh.

"You think were family just because you believe we share the same mother. I don't trust you because I don't know you. Even if we are sisters we didn't grow up together, the only thing that we have in common is that sad excuse of a person, Hitomi Kimura gave birth to us. I don't even know your name, _little sister_." I narrow my eyes at her causing her to back away a little.

"My name is Kaori Matsuko." She introduces herself.

"Well Kaori, I'm sure if you knew that whole story between Hitomi and I you wouldn't want to spend another minute being her errand girl." I explain wanting to show her just how naïve she was being. "You'll just end up getting hurt too if you stay by her." I look at her with genuine concern. I didn't want her to get hurt by Hitomi like me.

Kaori's POV

This was the first time anyone had been so concerned with my wellbeing and I wish it happened more often. But I was also glad that I didn't know Emiko better because soon she'll be dead. That is what mother wants. I know her plan for Emiko isn't right, but I also know about what mother had done to Emiko in the past and I'm afraid that will happen to me if I don't help. I really do wish there was a way out for me.

"Are you feeling ok?" Emiko surprises me again with her concern and takes a step closer to examine my face. "You aren't saying anything and your face is a little red."

"I'm fine." I answer while quickly moving away from her. "I should get going now." I say heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute." She grabs on to my arm and forces me to look at her. "You're hiding something important from me." She glares as my eyes meet hers. "What's the real reason mom wants to see me again. I'm sure it's not just to see how I've been doing. Especially if she's willing to threaten me for if I don't agree to meet her."

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but you'll find out when you see her." I tell her causing her grip on my arm to tighten.

"I don't like being deceived."

"How can you even tell what my true intentions are?"

"The look on your face gives you away." She says letting go of me.

"Would you still go to see her even though there's a possibility something bad might happen to you?" I ask curious to hear her reply.

"Yes because I don't want to find out what will happen to those around me if I don't go."

"I see. Then I'll meet you here at this time in two days to take you to her." I walk to the door, but look back at her before I walk out. She's looking back at me and smiles sadly.

"I guess no matter what happens to me the next time we see each other, I'll still be glad I got to meet my sister and know that Hitomi really isn't the only blood relative I have." I leave right as that sentence leave her mouth and not wanting to hear anything more. I'll admit I am a little upset by her choice in words. She didn't refer to mother or me as family, but blood relatives instead. Even though I know she doesn't truly care about me like the people in the Seireitei, her true family, I still can't help but feel bad for my part in this plan.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's. Thanks for reading the story so far and I hope you continue to read.

Sorry that Aizen's point of view hasn't been in the story yet, so guess what you can expect in this chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5- Lost In My Thoughts<span>**

Emiko's POV

I waited in the bar another hour for Kisuke to arrive until I finally decide to call it a night and leave. I didn't really care that he never showed up because all I could think about was my mother as I walk down the dark roads in the Rukon District by myself. If she still thought I was some sort of monster then why would she want to see me?

Maybe now after all these years she finally feels bad about what she had done and wants to apologize, but I really doubt that. She's probably still the same selfish person who left me all those years ago.

She said she was afraid I would kill her, but really she just wanted an excuse to leave me and escape our poor and pathetic life behind. She's an idiot if she thinks I'm not going to be pissed at her. I'd be surprised if she's not worried that I _might_ just kill her now when I see her, but even with the feel of hate I have towards her I still don't think I could ever do that.

With all that's on my mind I didn't notice I had made it all the way to the woods that separate the Rukon District and the Seireitei. I continue to walk on with the cool night air relaxing me, but I also felt like I wasn't the only one in these woods.

Sosuke's POV

Gin, Kaname and I quickly hid in the trees when we heard someone coming our way. I look down as the person walks by while showing a small smile on her lips.

"Isn't that Captain Kimura? What's she doing out here this late?" Kaname whispers.

"Maybe she heard 'bout the disappearances occurring 'round here and came ta check it out." Gin adds with the usual grin on his face. I continued to look down at her not bothering to answer either of them. She turns around and looks up at the tree I was hiding in like she could really see me. Then she suddenly points her finger up in my direction.

"Hado number four ... Byakurai." She whispers and a streak of lightning is shot from her fingertip and heads towards me. Before it makes it close enough to the tree the lightning's direction changes and hits the tree next to the one I was in.

"I think she knows we're here. Should I distract her while you two head back to the Seireitei?" Kaname asks startled from her sudden attack.

"There's no need Kaname. Our work here is done for tonight. You and Gin can go back now and leave her to me." I answer and Kaname reluctantly goes with Gin. I look back down at Emiko who was now leaning against one of the trees.

"I know you're still up there." Emiko says and I smirk thinking about what I should do now. I decide to not say anything yet because she probably doesn't know who's really up here. It remains silent for the next couple of minutes until she lets out a sigh loud enough for me to hear.

"Come down here now Sosuke so I can see you." She demands impatiently. I wait a minute before I do as she says and come out from my hiding place.

"You knew it was me the whole time?" I ask now standing in front of her. How did she know it was me if she couldn't even see me, I wondered.

"Yes but I didn't know who was with you."

"What do you mean? There's no one else here with me." I answer trying to pretend I didn't know what she was talking about.

"There were others with you and you better hope I don't find out who they are, or what you've all been up to out here. No one should be out here this late at night unless they're on a mission." She says in a strict voice.

"The same could be said to you Emiko. Why are you out here this late at night? You could have just used flash step to get back. Why didn't you?"

"It's really none of your business." She lets out a yawn and stretches her arms out. "I'm getting tired so let's head home now lieutenant." She says and starts to walk away from me. I won't let you go that easy I think then quickly grab on to her arm stopping her. "What is it Lieutenant Aizen?" She asks as her eyes meet mine.

"You've been distant towards me for a while now and it's starting to aggravate me. Nothing needs to change between us just because we now have different ranks." I tell her and she yanks her arm back.

"Let's go." She says with her eyes covered by her silver bangs. I narrow my eyes at her. She can really be stubborn sometimes. I want to become closer to her and have her depend only on me, but she always makes things hard for me. I guess I'll just have to continue with the original plan even if it ends up hurting her. I'll do whatever it takes.

Emiko's POV

We continue our walk through the woods quietly. I was always a couple of feet ahead of Sosuke. After what he had told me I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know if I should deny what he said even if it was true. I am trying to distant myself from him.

I really should just tell him the truth. I don't care if Tsumi and Sukui tell me not to trust him. I really didn't want to lose a friend like him. He's been there for me ever since Chiyoko left squad ten and me behind. When I'm with him or Mayumi the loneliness I feel goes away. I have never told anyone how I've been feeling since Chiyoko left but I think he already understands. I've never really let him know how much I appreciate it, but I'll do anything to keep him close by me. Him and Mayumi are the ones I can trust most now in my life.

I decide what to do and quickly stop to look back at Sosuke, and then wait until our eyes meet.

"Is something wrong _Captain Kimura_?" He says, his voice sounded cold. He had finally called me Captain Kimura but I didn't like it.

"I have been acting different towards you and I'm very sorry. You are my friend and I shouldn't have done that. A lot of things are going on and I just wanted one less problem to worry about. I really am sorry Sosuke. Is there anything I can do to make up for this?" I ask.

"There is." He says walking closer to me until he's just a couple of inches away. "Will you meet with me every evening from now on?" He asks and I nod.

"All right, if that's what you want." I tell him and we continue to walk until we finally reach the Seireitei. We go our separate ways and he told me what time to see him tomorrow.

I felt so exhausted as I walked down the hallways of the barracks to my room. I was definitely going to sleep in late tomorrow. I dragged my feet through the door noticing that Mayumi wasn't asleep on the couch like she usually is when I come home later at night. I walk into the bedroom not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I climb into bed and fall right to sleep.

The Next Morning-

I wake up feeling a lot better after my long rest. If only I could sleep a little longer and not have to worry about all the shit that's happening now along with all the other work I have to do as captain of squad ten.

After I was finished getting ready I leave my room and take a walk around the barracks. All the squad members seemed to be panicking. I start to walk over to a group of them and ask what was going on, but before I was able to someone calls out my name.

"Captain Kimura!" I turn around and see my third seat running over to me. "Oh Captain we're so glad that you're all right. We didn't know where you were." He says looking relieved.

"I was in my room and why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask him.

"You haven't heard? Several squad members disappeared last night. The members of squad twelve said their captain has gone missing too. We were worried about you because you two were out together last night." He explains and my eye widen. Kisuke is missing? That would explain why he never came to the bar last night.

I walk past my third seat and quickly run out of my divisions barrack to squad five. Shinji can probably tell me more about what's really going on.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's. Thanks for reading and I put the character information for Kaori Matsuko with the other character info.

This chapter was making me think of the song Soon We Be Found by Sia so that's what the title is, and I of course do not own this song. And be prepared for a good fight in the next chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6- Soon We'll Be Found<span>**

Emiko's POV

I run around squad five in circles for about fifteen minutes lost until someone finally stops me.

"What are you doing here Emiko?" I turn around to face Sosuke.

"I'm looking for Shinji. Do you know where is he?"

"Captain Hirako's out with some other Captains investigating the recent disappearances."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask me to help. Do you know where they're heading?" I ask thinking maybe I could still catch up to them.

"They're probably somewhere in the woods or in the Rukon Districts by now."

"All right, thanks Sosuke." I say getting ready to leave.

"You shouldn't go out there Emiko." He mutters and I turn around to look at him.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous and you may not like what you see. Squad members have disappeared leaving nothing but their clothes behind. I'd be sad if you found the robes someone you know." He says in a tone like he knows something I don't.

"I still want to help them find Kisuke. If you're worried about me then why not come and help us." I suggest to him and he frowns.

"Captain Hirako ordered me to stay here."

"Is it because he found out you were sneaking around in the woods last night where they're now investigating?" I ask and he stays quiet. "I'll repeat what I told you last night, you better hope no one finds out if you were doing something you're not suppose to out there or you'll be in big trouble and I will not help you get out of it." I warn him and he nods his head.

"I'll keep that in mind." He answers and starts to walk away.

When I see him turn down the hallway I turn to leave too because I still had a lot of other things to do. One of them was to find Mayumi and have her help me look for Kisuke.

Kisuke's POV

I open my eyes feeling groggy and having a splitting headache. I look down at my hands and feet to see them tied together. My hatori was also gone.

The last thing I remembered was walking to the bar where Emiko and I were meeting to eat dinner, and then a lady who said she was lost asked me for directions. As I was telling her them I was suddenly hit on the back of the head with something hard and blacked out.

"So you're finally awake." I hear a familiar voice laugh. I look up and see the woman from last night, her features more visible in the light. She had piercing dark maroon colored eyes and silver hair.

She walks over to me then bends over slowly grabbing a hold of my hair. "It's astounding that a captain of the Gotei 13 let themselves get captured and have their zanpakuto taken so easily. You really are pathetic." She whispers into my ear and tightens her grip on my hair forcing me to look up at her.

"What makes you think I didn't just let you kidnap me?"

"Hmm, well even if you did my plan will still work out well."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you capture me?"

"I needed you to make sure that little bitch comes here so I can finally get rid of her." She says with a look of disgust on her face. "I'll finally rid the world of the mistake I created."

"I can tell by the way you're talking that I probably know this person. So who is exactly?" I ask and she looks right at me her eyes looking right through me.

"You'll see them soon and for the last time too." She smirks then leaves me alone again.

Emiko's POV

I had run back to my own squad to get Mayumi, but after not finding her in her room I went down to the training area our squad.

I walk outside and see her sparring with another member and watch her deliver the finishing blow making her opponent collapse.

"Mayumi!" I call her and she looks over at me surprised.

"How long have you been standing there Kimura-san?"

"That's not important. I need you to come with me right now." I begin to walk away expecting her to follow, which she does with no hesitation.

"Where are we going?" She asks walking up beside me.

"On a little mission of our own."

"So the head captain hasn't approved of it."

"No, but with all that's going on I'd rather not waste time to ask for permission."

"So what is our mission Kimura-san?"

"To find Captain Urahara." I tell her and she looks back me confused.

"I thought there was already a team of Captains out looking for the squad members that went missing."

"Yes, but I have a feeling like I know how to find him." I say and she nods her head and continues to follow me.

We had made it all the way to the restaurant from last night but I still wasn't sure of what we should do next. Kaori had told me last night that she would meet me here in two days which is tomorrow. I wasn't about to wait a whole day and with the possibility that they have him.

I began to walk back towards the wood but stop trying to decide which way to go.

"Captain are you unsure of what way to go. If you are we could always go in different directions and meet back here later." Mayumi suggest.

"Good idea. Let's meet back here in thirty minutes."

"Yes ma'am." She looks at me one more time before she runs off into the forest and I do the same.

I flash step through the trees of the woods looking down at the ground below.

"Shriek, Kazenooto!" I hear followed by the roar of a sudden gust of wind knocking me out of the tree I was in and onto the ground. I hear footsteps get closer to me and I get up quickly ready for them.

"Why are you out here Emiko?" My eyes meet the maroon ones I had just meet last night.

"Looking for a friend." I reply making Kaori smile.

"Is it the one you were supposes to meet last night? A different group of men came through here earlier but found it difficult to go further due to the harsh winds. I seen they were also carrying a white hatori with the symbol for squad twelve on it. It belonged to him right?" My eyes widen at what she had said.

"You know where he is don't you?"

"Shirek." She repeats sending another gust of wind my way and I quickly move out of the way. With one swift move of her hilt the wind changes direction and hits me directly, sending me crashing into a tree.

I remain standing against the even after the wind had disappeared and look at Kaori.

"So that is your bankai, it was pretty strong."

"Hmm." She hums amused. "That was only my shikai." She confesses and my eyes widen.

"How did you learn that without attending the academy?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." I answer, keeping my sword hanging off my waist. "So are you preventing others from passing through here because you don't want them to find out what you've done?"

"That and I'm waiting for the only person who is allowed to pass through here."

"And who's that?" I ask but I already I know the answer.

"You can't already figure out?"

"I can but I just wanted to see if you'd tell me."

"Do you know why it is this way?"

"Do you mean why I'm the only one that you're allowing to pass?" I ask and she nod to answer my question. "I'm thinking it has something to do with mom."

"Yes, you're right."

"Does that mean she's close by?" I ask and she nods her head. "And I'm guessing she's the one who took Kisuke." She nods again.

"She did it last night, but didn't tell me until I had arrived back from the restaurant. She didn't want to wait an extra day and she knew you would come looking for him."

"So you're out here to take me to her?"

"Yes. Soon I'll take you to her."

"But what are we going to do now?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Emiko." She says holding up her sword and I smile back.

"Yeah but I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." I say unsheathing my sword. "But I guess I have no other choice." And the sound of steel meeting steel echoes around us.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****-**I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's. I said in the last chapter that there would be a fight in this chapter and I always keep a promise...most of the time ;)

So here's the start of the wonderful fight between Emiko, Kaori and soon Hitomi. Hope y'all like it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7- Wipe the Tears from Your Eyes<span>**

Emiko's POV

Kaori's sword comes crashing down on top of mine forcing me to my knees.

"Are you really this weak or are you holding back?" She smirks.

"I don't see why I should take this fight seriously because I know at some point you'll take me to who I really want to see." I answer causing her smirk to turn into a glare. Her zanpakuto clashes with mine again, but this time I noticed the blade was glowing. I get up quickly jumping back trying to get away but she appears right behind me.

"Shriek, Kazenooto." The glowing blade starts to disintegrate into the air and the wind around us starts to gust uncontrollably. As she raises the hilt of her sword in my direction a huge tunnel of wind quickly surrounds me. My hair whips around everywhere making it hard to see and I couldn't hear anything above the howling cyclone.

"Will you take it seriously now?" I could barely hear her.

"Maybe if I get to see you bankai."

"So be it." Her voice starts to become clearer. "Cry to sever, Kazenooto."

Mayumi's POV

After walking a while in the quiet forest the sound of someone screaming fills my ear. I turn to the direction it came from and realized it was the same direction Kimura-san went. I take off that way as fast as I could, hoping the cry didn't come from my captain.

I look up ahead and see a body lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of red and another person standing above it. As I get closer to it I notice who was lying on the ground and begin to run faster. I see the black wings extended with feathers scattered all around.

"Kimura-san!" I try to call out to her but the person standing above her notices me instead and turns in my direction.

"If you come any closer you'll have the same fate as her."

"Why did you do this to Kimura-san?" I pull out my zanpakuto.

"Are you a friend of Emiko?"

"My name's Mayumi Sasaki and I am a member of squad ten under Captain Kimura. Who are you?" I ask her but she turns away from me and reaches for Kimura-san. "Don't touch her." I swing my sword towards her but she disappears quickly and reappears from behind.

"I don't have time for this. If you're going to stand in my way then I'll just have to kill you." She says unsheathing her own sword. I look back down at Captain Kimura hoping that she'd be okay.

"It is now my turn to protect you Kimura-san." I whisper to her before turning back to face my opponent.

"Worrying about her will only get you killed." She smiles at me.

"That might be true but at least I'll die trying to protect something important to me." Her smile quickly goes away as our blades meet.

"I can guarantee you she won't make it out of this alive so you shouldn't waste your time trying to save her." She moves her blade away from mine, but then quickly swings at me again cutting into my shoulder.

"I know Kimura-san wouldn't be taken down so easily by someone like you. If this will buy her some time to plan her next move on how to defeat you then I will gladly fight." I say backing away from her to get ready to use my shikai.

"You really are stupid. I'll show you that Emiko going down wasn't part of her plan." She says taking a step forward.

"Bankai." I watch her blade glow and the wind picks up around us. "Cry to sever, Kazenooto." She whispers and my eyes widen as I see her blade quickly disappear and then reappear in the wind as what seems like hundreds of blades. I stand still not sure of what to do now that I am surrounded.

"We're done here." She says softly moving the hilt of her sword down to make the blades come at me.

I close my eyes and prepare myself for the attack, but I didn't feel any pain. Instead I feel my body hit the ground gently as a warm liquid spread across my chest and something soft brush against my skin that was exposed.

I open my eyes and see Kimura-san above me and her red eyes meet mine. They looked cold as she looks back at me. Her black wings wrapped around us and kept me pressed close against her.

"Captain." I whisper as several drops of her blood fall off of her wings and onto my face. She doesn't say anything as she gets up off the ground while still holding me close. She finally lets go of me and turns back around to face our enemy. I look at her and notice all of the deep wounds and cuts on her back.

"It's disappointing." She says, her voice sounding different than usual. "Why would you just stand there and let her kill you?" She yells at me. She turns her head a little to look at me from the side and I could see her face wasn't angry but ashamed.

"I'm sorry Kimura-san I wasn't able to help you." I apologize and she turns away from me again.

"Go back to the Seireitei and tell the Head Captain that I know where Kisuke Urahara is. Tell him to send a team into the woods and to take this girl back with them." She says the last part quietly.

"But what about you? You're injured and if you're not healed soon you'll die from the loss of blood." I couldn't help but let the tears in my eyes go and run down my cheeks.

"It'll be all right. Just do as I say and we'll all be fine." She tries to assure me but I don't believe her.

"I can't leave you Captain so please don't make me go."

"Do as I have told you. This is an order from your captain so do not make me repeat myself." She says sounding annoyed.

"Then promise me you won't die. Don't leave me all alone." I beg but she doesn't answer me.

She grabs her sword off of the ground and holds it tightly with both of her hand. "Bankai."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****-** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the oc's.

Please read and review. I just hope the way the story has been going hasn't disappointed any of you so please how you feel about it now. I'll try to make changes if it's possible :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8- Why Can't I Breath<span>**

Kaori's POV

"Bankai."

I watch as Emiko's katana transforms into a long black scythe and her robes change into gray and black armor with spiked shoulder pads. Long gloves and boots that were the same color as the armor cover her arms and legs, and a silver chain forms and connects her scythe to the right arm. Her eyes remain the same color red but black streaks appear across her cheeks and her ears turn into ones that are black and pointed. The reiastu that surrounded her became a mix of black, gray, and red.

"Impressive." I smile at her trying to hide my uneasiness. I could feel from the reiastu she was releasing that she had become a lot stronger. Her eyes meet mine as she smiles back giving me chills.

"I didn't think it would come to this, but now I will show you the really power of the tenth division's captain." She points the sharp end of her scythe at me.

"I'm not scared." I answer and she laughs.

"You should be." Her eyes hold mine as she says it, but then quickly glance over at the pathetic girl she saved. "Mayumi, I promise you I will not die here so go and do what I have told you to!" She commands the girl. Her brown eyes look up at Emiko as she nods her head.

"Yes Captain." She answers before she runs away from us and through the rest of the forest. Emiko continues to watch her so I lift up my own sword and lunge at her. She quickly turns her attention back to me and holds up her scythe to block it. I could see my reflection in the blade as it gets closer and closer to me.

I swiftly jump back and away from her. The black wings on her back expand and she quickly shunpo's above me. She swings her scythe down so I try to move out of its way, but the blade cuts the side of my face. I gentle touch my left check feeling how deep the cut was.

"You've become a lot faster." I look back at her and she smiles again.

"And it seems you really are scared. You tried to attack me while I was turned away from you because you knew you couldn't defeat me any other way."

"Don't get to cocky. If this is the only thing your bankai does then I will be defeat you very easily and mom can give the final blow that kills you." I yell back, starting to get irritated.

"So that's the plan. Then what would happen to Kisuke if you do succeed."

"All she needed him for was bait so she'll just kill him too."

"And you two think it will be easy killing two squad captains. You shouldn't underestimate us." She throws her scythe towards me again but it misses by a couple feet. I look right at her and laugh but her face looks serious like that is what she had really planned to do. My eyes look down at her arm and remember the chain was connected to the scythe.

She then grabs onto the chain and pulls it. I hear the scythe coming back and jump up. I feel it cut into the back of my ankle before it goes flying back into Emiko's hands.

"If I pulled it back just a little harder your foot would have been cut right off." She looks down at me while I kneel on the ground, not wanting to put much weight on that foot.

"I'm sick of this!" I stand up trying to ignore the pain. I hold up my sword and get ready to use my bankai again. I see Emiko narrow her eye realizing what I was about to do and points her scythe at me. "I won't give you the chance to attack me again. Cry to sever, Kazenooto." I say but she remains still. The multiple blades my bankai creates begin to circle around her but she still stay still with her scythe still pointed in my direction.

"Consume all impurities, Tsumi to Sukui." I hear her whisper.

I go move my hilt down to command the blades to attack but my hand stops midway in the air. I look down and watch it turn black along with my other arm.

"W-what is this. I can't move my arms anymore." I start to panic.

"That's the power of my bankai. I've never had to use it on another soul until now. You're whole body will soon be consumed by darkness and sin." She begins to slowly walk closer to me. I begin to take a couple steps back but my legs also begin to lock in place.

"What will happen after it consumes all of me?" I ask becoming truly scared as I watch black spread up from my legs to my stomach and chest.

"I can hear the fear in your voice now." Her smile looks sinister.

"You're going to kill me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You and mom planned to kill me." She says now right in front of me. Her blood red eyes are looking right into mine.

"It was mom's plan. I just helped her because I didn't want anything to happen to me." I confess hoping that would make her stop it all. The darkness spreads across my chest completely making breathing more difficult. I didn't want to die like this. "P-please, if you're going to kill use your scythe and end my life quickly. I don't want to die slowly like this." I beg her and her eyes turn furious. She presses her scythe against my neck gritting her teeth together.

"I won't let you go so easily." She breathes into my ear and my breathing stops altogether. The darkness that covered all of me vanishes instantly releasing my body and letting it fall to the ground.

Emiko's POV

I look down at Kaori watching her body lay on the ground motionless. I hold up my scythe and bring the blunt end down hitting her chest. I do it again and again until finally she starts to cough and begins to breath. She slowly sits up and looks up at me confused. I look back at her still furious and hold my blade up to her neck again.

"Listen to me Kaori. I'm letting you live. Stay here and wait for a group of soul reapers to come. Mayumi will have given them orders to take you back to the Seireitei. You will go with them and there they will heal you. When I get back I'll decide what will be done from there. If you cause _any_ trouble you will be killed. Do you understand?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I believe you should be given a second chance. Mom has made you do a lot of things. If you join us you'll be able to start over."

"Thank you." She whispers as tears fall from her eyes. I smile as I kneel down in front of her.

"Please tell me where she is hiding and I'll make it so we won't have to worry about her ever again."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"I have felt so much pain and have suffered because of her and I'm sure you have too. I want her to also know how it feels."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Bleach.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like the chapter and review :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9- Fade Away<span>**

Kisuke's POV

"That damn brat! How could she lose?" The older silver haired woman yells. I'm sure she was referring to the two different reiastu that were out in the forest. One of them is now weak while the other has disappeared. She looks around the room frantic and in a hurry.

I watch her run out of the room I was in and then come back quickly with a zanpakuto. "She's almost here." She whispers holding up her sword. I could feel it too, the owner of this weak reiastu was so close.

"Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho!" A red blast shoots through the concrete wall sending some bits of stone flying while the others disintegrated.

When the smoke clears I look over at the hole in the wall and see Emiko on the other side. Black wings were extending from her back as she holds a scythe tightly in her right hand. Her eyes now red meet mine and she shows a slight smile. "You're unharmed." I watch as her eyes wander over my arms and legs that were tied together.

"I've been waiting for you Emiko." The silver haired woman stands in front of me blocking my view of Captain Kimura.

"I know." She responds, her voice sounding cold.

"Then you know that now I'm going to kill you."

Emiko's POV

I quickly step through the hole I had made and throw my scythe right at Hitomi, but she quickly shunpos out of the way and appears behind me. I feel the cold metal slice through my back making me stumble forward.

"You look worn out. I guess Kaori put up one hell of a fight." She laughs appearing in front of me. I see her raise her leg to kick me so I hold up my scythe to block it.

"Hado number one, Sho." A small blast of energy is released from my left hand, pushing her away and giving me a chance to stand up.

"That was pathetic." She shunpos back over to me and quickly stabs me in the stomach.

"Emiko!" Kisuke yells from where he was sitting.

"I thought after all these years you would've become a lot stronger. I guess I was wrong." She pulls out the sword and my back quickly hits the floor. I look up at her as she stands over me laughing.

"Tell me why." I struggle to get the words out.

"Oh you're still breathing?"

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"Hmm, I thought the answer to that was clear. It's your zanpakuto. When you are killed your zanpakuto spirits will die too, and that's what I really want."

"Why do you fear it so much?" I whisper and mom's smirk turns into a scowl.

"Ignorant girl! You've failed to learn the most important thing about your own zanpakuto. Once you kill someone with your bankai their soul can never again be reborn into the world of the living, and later die and either become a hollow or come back to the soul society. The power you have is unfair to say the least. You shouldn't have the right to decide what happens to another's soul."

"How do you even know what I'm capable of? You left me before I became a Soul Reaper! You're doing this out of your own selfishness." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Is that what you think Emi-chan?" She presses the blunt end of her sword down hard onto my chest making it even more difficult to breathe. I close my eyes wanting to be relived from the pain.

**_"Get up. Get up now Master!"_**The normally childish voice was now harsh and serious.

**_"We refuse to have it end like this. Get up or we will die!" _**Tsumi's voice echoes in my head.

**_"NOW!" _**They both yell causing my eyes to snap back open. With my scythe still in my right hand, I take my left and wrap it around the end of my mother's sword.

"You're still trying to fight back. It'll just make your death more painful in the end." She tries to pull her sword out my hand so I tighten my grip on it.

"Consume all impurities, Tsumi to Sukui." I smile when I see her sword begin to turn black. She jumps back letting go of her zanpakuto to prevent it from spreading to her. "That won't stop it. What you said before gave me this idea. Our zanpakuto are a part of us and because of that you will also suffer." I say slowly get up off the ground.

"No, I will not die until I have made sure you have taken your last breath!" She quickly lunges forward to attack but she suddenly stops halfway as black begins to spread up her both of her legs.

Leaving her there for a minute I turn back to Kisuke who was still sitting against the far wall. I take my weapon and quickly slice into the ropes that were tired around him.

"Emiko, you need to be healed as soon as possible or you won't make it." He says lightly touching the deep wound on my stomach.

"Please give me a few minutes alone with my mother. Then after we will leave." I beg him and he nods reluctantly.

"All right, no more than five minutes." He says and leaves the room through the whole in the wall I made earlier.

"How do you know about the power of my zanpakuto and bankai?" I walk up to my mother. Now all the way up to her neck was covered in black and she started to let out short and shallow breaths.

"He lied to me." She finishes just before the rest of her was covered. I quickly release her from it like I did with Kaori and lay her body down on the floor.

"Tell me who you're talking about." I slap the side my mom's face forcing her to open her eyes. "What's his name?"

"He never told me his name, but I know he's a member of the Gotei 13." She whispers and closes her eyes again.

"Mom, open your eyes." I shake her roughly feeling desperate. "Don't die now!" I continue to shake her body until Kisuke comes back into the room.

"We need to go now or else you'll die too." I feel his hand grasp my shoulder. I keep my eyes on my mom and couldn't help but panic when her body begins to fade.

"No!" I bring what's left of her close to mine. "I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to know how I felt, but I didn't want to kill you."

And soon I realized that there was nothing left of her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****-** I do not own Bleach but I think we all know that already :)

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and keep reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10- Dawn of My Awakening<span>**

Sosuke's POV

"It's starting to spread around even the academy that Captain Kimura of squad ten almost died." I look at Gin from his seat next to Kaname.

"I heard from Captain Muguruma that she isn't in critical condition anymore." Kaname adds.

"She's getting better each day; hopefully we'll get everything done before she is completely healed." I tell the both of them.

"Why do you not want Kimura-san to get involved?" Gin asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It's all part of the plan. She'll soon become a part of it, but not yet."

"So she's just another pawn?" Kaname asks.

"No, she's worth a lot more to me." I say getting up and walking over to the door. "We can talk more about this later." I glance at them once more before leaving our meeting room in squad five's barracks.

Emiko's POV

**_"Master can you hear me?" _**The calm quietness in my mind was interrupted by the familiar childlike voice.

**_"We have been assisting your body during its healing for the past week." _**Tsumi's deeper voice echoed in my head.

"Why?"

**_"We think something bad may happen soon and you need to be prepared Master Emiko." _**Sukui added.

"What happened to me, how did I get back?"

**_"Last week during the battle with your half-sister Kaori Matsuko and your mother Hitomi Kimura you let Kaori live, but Hitomi wasn't as lucky. When the whole thing was over you passed out from all of your wounds and loss of blood."_** Tsumi begins to explain.

**_"Captain Urahara carried you all the way here to squad four. For the past week they have been working on healing you but their methods aren't as efficient as ours. When no one is around we let the power of our bankai consume you but instead of killing you it heals." _**Sukui finishes.

"I really did kill her." I speak out loud. My words come out raspy and quiet from not talking in so long**_. _**I open my eyes suddenly and I quickly sit up in the bed I was lying in. I can feel my chest tighten as my breathing become short and panicked.

**_"Please calm down Emiko. Your body might not be ready yet for the sudden movement."_**

"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way." I bury my face in my eyes wanting to keep the guilt away.

**_"Don't get so upset Master. She would have killed you if you didn't." _**Sukui tries to assure me that it had to be done but I knew there was another way.

"I let her go from my bankai like I did with Kaori before it would kill her, why didn't it work for my mother?" I wondered out loud. Then a bunch of questions started to fill my head such as; are Kisuke and Mayumi all right or where is Kaori now?

**_"We will tell you the reason Emiko, so please for now lay back down and pretend to sleep while we do." _**Tsumi pleads which is something he usually doesn't do.

"Why does it matter?"

**_"Aizen comes here every day to check on you. He must not know how close you are to fully recovering."_** He starts to tell me as I settle back down in the bed.

"And what time does he usually get here?"

**_"It's usually around this time of the day." _**Sukui answers and I let my eyes close once again being surrounded by darkness.

**_"You might even one day become frighten by this darkness, but you should now you will always be welcomed by it Master Emiko." _**Sukui tries to comfort me in her own way.

**_"You already know that our power can consume people in darkness for the sins they have committed. And when they are killed by it they are either given salvation or lost in the darkness for eternity. Hitomi Kimura had done many wrongs in her life, when you released her she still died because by then most of her soul was already consumed." _**Tsumi explains to me.

"How did she even know about it though? I remembered she said that the power I had was unfair. I haven't shown it to anyone until that day and she left me before I became a soul reaper so how did she know?"

**_"We think someone else who knows about it told her, but right now we're not sure who would or why they would tell her." _**Sukui tells me their theory.

"Not many people know about my past and her. Only four people but three are here in the Seireitei with us. We can forget about Chiyoko being a suspect because I know she would never do something like that."

**_"Of the three you should already know who we think is most likely to be the culprit."_**

"Yeah I know you guys think it's Sosuke but what reason would he have for doing this."

**_"We will keep telling you this until you understand; Aizen is a man you shouldn't trust. You've said before he's a man that keeps many secrets so why do you keep getting closer to him. Nothing good will come out of it Emiko!"_ **Tsumi's raises his voice annoyed that even after their several warnings I've remain friends with him.

"I have tried to distance myself but..." I'm finding it harder to explain why I can't.

**_"Maybe today when he visits you will find out the reason why it's hard for you to stay away."_** Sukui whispers but her voice is hinting to something more.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaime****r-** I do not own Bleach. Thank you Kawai and Fanfictionlovewriter809 for reviewing!

After a lot of rewriting and editing, finally here's chapter 11! I hope you like it and continue to leave reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11- Had Enough<span>**

Sosuke's POV

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Aizen. You're here again to visit Captain Kimura right?" A member of squad four greeted me as I headed towards the medical facility of the barracks.

"Yes I am." I answer quickly as I walk past her and down the hallway to Emiko's room. I was in no mood for her useless chitchat today.

I began to open the door, slowly revealing the still and beautiful body lying beneath the covers of the infirmary bed. I walk into the room letting my feet take me to Emiko's side. I notice her breathing was different, it was quicker than it was yesterday. I gently caress her cheek with my hand feeling that her face was a lot warmer now too. I could easily tell now from after watching her unconscious and sleeping form for the past week that she was finally awake, but why would she hide it?

"Why are you pretending to sleep Emiko?" I whisper bringing my lips closer to her ears. "I've kept visiting you hoping that you'd recover a little more each day. Why are you trying to hide it from me. It's all right to open your eyes for me Emiko." I feel her soft skin graze my lips and couldn't help but smile. I thought that would be enough so she would open her eyes but they remained closed. She's always been so stubborn.

Emiko's POV

_**"You must remain calm Master. He must not find out the truth about how close you are to being fully healed." **_Tsumi tried to calm me down, but I was sure it was already over and I had already been found out by Sosuke.

_**"Maybe we should have a change in our plan Tsumi. Apparently Aizen is smarter and more observant than we anticipated." **_Sukui begins but before she can continue I feel a slight tingling pressure on my lips. My heart begins to race even more as my eyes snap open.

_**"Well I guess we have no other choice now." **_Both of their voices fade as our conversation is forced to an end.

'Now what should I do.' I thought to myself after Sosuke had removed his lips from mine. Now I was truly alone with the man that I was told not to trust, but on the other hand would a man that wants to harm me also be so worried about my well-being. Could the person that has stayed by me through all these hard times really be that bad.

"After not being able to see them for awhile, I'm happy that you finally opened your eyes." Sosuke smiles while pulling me into his arms. His warmth surrounds me making me feel a little better about being with him. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure of what to ask him first.

"Where is Kisuke? Is he doing all right after what happened?" I finally decided to ask. As I looked up at him I notice his smile disappear quickly, just as I finished speaking.

"He is doing fine." He answers simply but I can feel his grip around me tighten slightly.

"Well that's good. I'm very glad that he wasn't badly injured." I say trying to wiggle free from his arms. He gets the hint and quickly lets me go causing me fall back into the bed. I watch him walk back over to the door and closes it before he begins to walk back over to me. I grip the sheets in my hands and narrow my eyes at his actions.

"Why is Kisuke Urahara the first person you are worrying about. What about Mayumi Sasaki or Kaori Matsuko." His eyes meet mine as he comes closer to the bed.

"I am worried about them too, but I knew Mayumi was capable of getting herself back safe. I was also certain that Kaori followed the instructions I gave her, she had no other choice." I started to explain, but then stopped as I questioned myself on why I was explaining it to him. "Why does it matter to you Lieutenant Aizen?" I look at him suspiciously and instinctively back up further until I hit the headboard of the bed.

"I think you should already know the reason why Emiko." He finally stops with his body hovering just inches above mine. "I would prefer to have you all to myself without the interference of others." His hand cups the side of my face in an attempt to bring my face closer to his.

"Don't be silly Aizen. We are just friends and that is how it shall remain." I say removing his hand from my face, but all of the sudden his hand grabs mine as he quickly get on to the bed and hoovers above me. He moves my hands above my head making it harder to get him off.

"What do you think you're doing Aizen!"

"What I have been dreaming of doing for so long. I want to make you mine Emiko." Before I could answer his lips kiss mine once more, this time with more passion and force. I can feel his one hand slowly move down my side and then rest at my waist. His lips finally leave mine as he gazes down at me with an expectant look. I return it with one of confusion and uneasiness. I have already forgotten what I had wanted to say before, speechless I just continue to stare back at Sosuke.

"Have I made my feelings clear enough or do I have to keep going?" Sosuke grins down at me, obviously amused by my silence.

"Don't do this Sosuke." I finally come to my scenes and speak. "Your one of my closest friends. I don't want to lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me." He whispers taking my hand and holding it in his.

"Things are so complicated and confusing right now. I think doing this will just make things worse in the end." I tighten my grip on his hand. "We can be friends, and nothing more." The look in his eyes quickly changes to one of hurt.

"Is that what you really want Emiko, or what your zanpakuto spirits want?" He asks getting up from the bed, walks over to the door and gently rests his hand on the door knob. I look at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" I breathed out before he opens the door and leaves. Once the door was closed and I was alone again tears began to fall from my eyes. I was done and frustrated with holding back my feelings. This is where it has gotten me, why should I try anymore. I'm alone with these feeling of emptiness and darkness.

Darkness. The words Sukui had told me early repeat once more in my head.

"_You might even one day become frighten by this darkness, but you should now you will always be welcomed by it Master Emiko." _Maybe I should finally just let this darkness fully consume me and swallow me whole.


End file.
